choice of love
by 2R
Summary: perkenalan


Choice of love

By : Aeri 2R

Cast : member exo

Yeoja x namja

Jangan COPAS, jangan plagiat ini karya kami

Mau? bikin sendiri

Mianhae banyak thypo -_- maklum baru belajar

Don't like , don't read

PART 1

Di pagi hari terlihat seseorang namja tampan nan tinggi yang sedang menatap dirinya Di cermin

"wow….. ternyata aku sangat tampan pantas para yeoja tegila-gila padaku"gumam namja jangkung itu dengan PDnya ,dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan cukup panjang sampai menutup dahi ditambah mata yang tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir ranum yang menambah pesonanya.

"Hyunggg… cepat turun kethini kami menunggumu" teriak seseorang yang membuat pemuda tersebut kesal

"iyaa… sebentar "jawab pemuda tersebut "dasar cadel.."lanjutnya dalam hati.

namja itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai bawah, setelah sampai di ruang tamu

"heyy… Park Chanyeol kenapa lama sekali" ucap seorang pemuda yang berkulit tan dan seksi, Ya…. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol pemuda yang terkenal atas ketampanan dan ketenerannya di sekolah, orang tuanya adalah pengusaha terkaya no 1 di korea .

"iya-iya… bawel"jawab nya dengan santai. Pemuda yang berkulit tan itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas atas ucapan sahabatnya,Park Chanyeol

"thudah-thudah cepat kita berangkat ke thekolah yang lain thudah menunggu di luar"lerai seorang cadel yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengar pertengakaran dua sahabatnya yang sialnya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SMP sampai sekarang yang sudah menjadi kelas 2 SMA di SM High School sekolah no.1 di Seoul, Korea. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari rumah Park Family.

Chanyeol POV

Ya… seperti biasa , aku selalu berangkat bersama temanku kami memiliki geng bernama exo yang terdiri dari 6 orang hampir setiap hari mereka selalu berkumpul dirumahku untuk berangkat bersama heyy jangan salah paham dulu mereke tidak menumpang dimobilku karena masing-masing dari kami membawa mobil pribadi sendiri baiklah aku memperkenalkan satu persatu sahabatku

1\. kim jongin atau biasa dipanggil kai, dia adalah pria yang berkulit tan dan sexy menurut para yeoja menurutku dia biasa saja , orangnya playboy tapi dia pernah berkata kalau suatu saat dia jatuh cinta dan menyukai seorang wanita dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lalu siapakah wanita yang akan mengubah sikap playboy kim jongin? Dia juga termasuk anak pengusaha terkaya di korea

2\. ooh sehun atau biasa di panggil cadel, bisa di bilang yang paling polos di antara kami berenam, dia memiliki kulit yang putih berbanding terbalik dai kai ,ketika mereka bersama terlihat seperti kopi dan susu,kenapa dia sering di panggil cadel? karna dia tidak bisa menyebut huruf S jadi ketika berbicara sedikit aneh, tetapi dia juga memiliki penggemar cukup banyak.

junmyoon atau biasa di panggil suho, diantara kami berenam dia yang paling jenius dan yang paling serius ketika berbicara ,ketika kami suka bercanda dia hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah kami.

yi fan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama kris, dia adalah yang tertua diantara kami berenam dan selalu menegur kami ketika kami bercandanya kelewatan ,dia adalah keturuna china dari orang tuannya yang memiliki perusahan terkaya no.1 di china.

jongdae atau sering di panggil chen, dia memilki suara yang merdu dan menggelegar yang membuat para yeoja terpesona dengan suaranya.

Dan aku adalah Park Chanyeol ketua dari geng EXO sekaligus ketua osis di sm high school aku memang terkenal atas sikapku yang cuek dan dingin tetapi aku memiliki penggemar yang banyak diantara kami berenam.

Chanyeol POV end

Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan halaman rumah chanyeol dan memasuki mobil masing-masing dan bergegas kesekolah

Sementara disisi lain terlihat 6 yeoja cantik yang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi , mereka berenam sudah lama bersama dan bersahabat sejak SMP dan persahabatan mereka sangat unik dan erat karna jika salah satu dari mereka akan pindah sekolah semuanya juga pindah sekolah, seperti yang dialami sekarang salah satu dari mereka harus pindah sekolah karna mengikuti orang tuanya dan tentunya sahabatnya juga pindah sekolah orang tua mereka sudah memakluminya bahkan tidak ada yang melarang, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah baru di SM High School.

Pada saat perjalanan menuju sekolah baru yang akan mereka masuki, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa mobil yang melaju dengan kencang yang menghalangi jalan mobil mereka yang membuat salah satu diatara mereka marah dan kesal kepada pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Sialan…. Siapa yang berani halangi jalan gue"gerutu seorang yeoja yang mengoceh sendiri. Karna merasa tertantang akhirnya dia melajukan mobilnya sekencang mobil tersebut dan berusaha mengejar mobil tersebut. Melihat mobil sahabatnya melaju kencan akhirnya mereka juga mengikutinya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Ketika berhasil menghalangi mobil orang tersebut salah satu diantara mereka turun dari mobilnya yang bernama kim minseok atau sering di panggil minseok,dia adalah yeoja yang heboh di antara mereka berenam.

"HEY… KELUAR DARI MOBIL KALIAN"Teriak minseok dengan lantang.

Dan salah satu diantara pemilik mobil tersebut keluar dari mobil pribadinya.

"NGGA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK KALI, KAMI ITU NGGAK bud-"ucap namja yang memiliki suara cempereng itu terpotong ketika menatap mata yeoja yang memiki pipi tembeb itu, dan minseok juga terpaku melihat mata namja hanya bisa terdiam mentap satu sama lain. Sementara itu 4 orang yeoja dan namja keluar dari mobil masing-masing untuk menghampiri temannya yang sedang terdiam di tempat,lain halnya dengan 1 namja dan yeoja yang masih betah berada di dalam mobil masing-masing dan memperhatikan tingkah temannya di luar sana.

"hey… kau tidak apa-apa minseok?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang membuyarkan lamunan minseok.

"ne,,,gwenchana Luh"jawab minseok sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah.

Sementara di tempat namja yang sedang terpaku itu dibuyarkan oleh temannya yang cadel.

"chen… kau baik-baik thaja"ucap temannya yang berbicara sedikit aneh kepada temannya yang bernama chen.

"ah….aku tidak apa-apa sehun"jawabnya dengan sedikit kaget kepada sehun.

"HEY…..KENAPA KALIAN MENGHALANGI JALAN KAMI"bentak seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobilnya,ia adalah chanyeol. Karna merasa kesal dengan suasana yang semakin menegang yeoja yang sedari tadi diam di mobil ikut turun.

"KENAPA LOH MEMBENTAK TEMAN-TEMAN GUE,HA… LOH YANG DARI TADI MENGHALANGI JALAN KAMI"bentak yeoja yang bernama byun baekhyun ia adalah seorang yeoja yang bertubuh mungil diantara 6 sahabatnya ,dengan rambut curly, mata sipit , hidung mancung kulit putih ditambah dengan bibir ranum yang tipis dan berwarna pink

"APA LOH BILANG,,, KAMI YANG MENGHALANGI JALAN KALIAN JUSTRU KALIAN YANG MENGHALANGI JALAN KAMI"bela chanyeol

"HELLOO….MOBIL KALIAN AJA YANG LAMBAT KAYA SIPUT"ucap baekhyun disertai seringaiannya dan tatapan sinis

"DASAR YEOJA GALAK"ujar chanyeol yang mebuat wajah baekhyun memerah

"APA,,,, LOH BILANG APA TADI… YEOJA GALAK Eee LOH TUHH YANG NYEBELIN

"Thudah-thudah ,,kalian ini memang aneh kalian yang menghalangi jalan kami tapi malah juthtru kalian yang marah-marah"ucap sehun yang menengahi perdebatan antara chanyeol dan baekhyun

"EHHH…CADEL LOH DIAM AJA ,,, PERBAIKI DULU CARA BICARA LOHH BARU NYAHUTT" ucap luhan yang mengejek cara bicara sehun

"DATHAR MATA RUTHA LOH..JUGA NGGAK UTHA IKUT CAMPUR APALAGI PAKE NGATAIN GUE CADEL" kata sehun yang tidak terima

"EMANG KENYATAAN KALI KALAU LOHH ITU CADEL"ucap luhan dengan kesal

"DATHAR MATA RUTHA"

"CADEL"

"MATHA RUTHA

"CADEL

"MATH - CAD"ucapan mereka terpotong karena bentakan dari kedua sahabatnya secara bersamaan

"DIIIAAAMMMMM" bentak chanyeol dan baekhyun secara bersamaan


End file.
